Forever After
by GakuGakuPoPo
Summary: Mereka tersesat, kehilangan orientasi mereka akan waktu, terus menunggang kuda hitam menembus cahaya bulan, mengangkat tinggi kepala yang terpisah itu. Mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar hingga menebus janji yang sempat terucap. Dengarkanlah kisah mereka... CHANGKYU/MINKYU Pair!
1. Chapter 1

Apa itu Dullahan?

Dullahan. Tersebut sebagai salah satu barisan melaikat pencabut nyawa individualis. Malaikat dengan baju zirah segelap malam, menunggang kuda dengan warna sama gelapnya dengan zirahnya dan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh.

Kenapa kepalanya terpisah?

Karena ia ingin melihat lebih jelas –lebih jauh dari siapapun.

Apa yang ia cari?

Tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang dicarinya. Nyawa manusia kah? Kepuasan batin kah? Anggota keluarga kah? Atau mungkin... cinta masa lalu? Menurutmu, apa yang Dullahan cari?

Maukah kau... mencari tahunya bersamaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dullahan (c) Me**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Horror, Mistery, Angst**

**Warn: Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pekikan itu menggema di langit gelap malam. Derap langkah takut penduduk desa kecil itu semakin riuh terdengar. wajah-wajah takut itu terhiasi dengan bias redup cahaya rembulan. Berlarian meninggalkan sesosok tegap dengan kuda hitam yang gagah di sana,

Sosok dengan zirah segelap langit malam berawan. Sosok itu tetap diam di tempatnya mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak ada," gumam sosok itu kemudian kembali menaiki kudanya dan meninggalkan desa kecil itu.

"Dimana?"

"Dimana?"

"Dimana?"

Gumam sosok itu terus menerus. Satu tangannya memegang tali kendali kuda sedangkan satu lagi tangannya sibuk mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya dengan tinggi-tinggi. Sosok itu perlahan tersinari cahaya rembulan sempurna di malam itu dan tampaklah sesosok Dullahan.

Makhluk mitos yang dipercaya sebagai dewa kematian oleh para penduduk Irlandia. Sosok yang bagi beberapa orang mengagumkan sedangkan bagi sebagian besar adalah makhluk menyeramkan yang seharusnya tak ada.

Dullahan itu menurunkan kepala yang sedari tadi diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, memeluknya di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau dimana?" bisiknya lirih.

Ia menghentikan laju kudanya di puncak sebuah bukit dan mengamati sebuah kota kecil dengan berbagai gemerlap lampu di bawah bukit itu. Kepala itu tersenyum penuh harapan.

"Di sana kah?" bisiknya dan kembali memacu kudanya menuju kota gemerlapan itu.

Kota itu telah sepi meski gemerlap lampu masih menyala. Ya, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Inilah waktu-waktu dimana manusia tengah menikmati sisah hari mereka dengan beristirahat sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas kota yang penuh dengan polusi.

Bunyi ketukan sepatu kuda di atas aspal itu terdengar begitu keras dan menggema sepanjang jalan. Dullahan itu mulai melewati beberapa blok pertokoan. Wajah pada kepala yang dipeluknya mengkerut, manatap bingung dengan segala kemewahan kota.

Sebuah TV kota masih menyala dan bersuara membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Mari kita sambut pendatang baru kita... CHO KYUHYUN! Terima kasih sudah datang diacara kami, Cho-ssi. Silahkan duduk. Mari kita langsung mulai saja. Apa Anda sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"_

"_Ung... Tidak. Aku mendapat liburan selama dua minggu,"_

"_Wah, lumayan lama juga. Apa rencana Anda untuk liburan yang jarang Anda dapatkan itu?"_

"_Mungkin... mengunjungi kota kecil kelahiranku?"_

"_Manis sekali! Apakah kota itu..."_

Dan selebihnya semua menjadi tak penting bagi sang Dullahan. Karena baginya semua sudah cukup menjelaskan saat kamera itu melakukan close up shot pada bintang tamu acara mereka. Kepala itu diangkan agak tinggi. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas pada TV tersebut.

"Ketemu... Akhirnya ketemu..." gumam kepala itu riang.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan Anda," gumam kepala itu lagi sebelum berbalik bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang gedung.

Dullahan itu meenuruni kuda nya dan mulai berkaca pada kaca toko terdekat dengan posisinya. Memperhatikan penampilan tubuhnya yang sungguh membuat hatinya sendiri teriris.

Entah sudah berapa abad ia lewati dengan mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari pangeran yang ia cintai itu. Bahkan saat sudah mati dengan kepala terpenggal pun ia tetap berusaha menepati janjinya. Ia terus berkelana dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya demi mencari sang pangeran.

"Akhirnya... aku menepati janjiku untuk menemuimu selepas perang kudeta itu," bisiknya lemah.

Dullahan itu menoleh saat mendengar dengusan keras kudanya. Dullahan itu tersenyum sedikit, "Mungkin... sudah saatnya kita juga merubah diri kita,"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Super seleb dengan rambut sewarna caramel setengkuk itu melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Menampilkan sepasang mata bening memikat miliknya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya yang memang sudah manis.

Ditariknya koper itu perlahan dan mulai berjalan sambil sesekali menyapai sosok-sosok yang ia kenali di kota kecil kelahirannya itu.

"Uwaaahhh! Tak banyak yang berubah, ya!" serunya riang sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Langkahnya tak lama berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna peach lembutu terawat. Senyumnya makin melebar dan dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang rumah tersebut.

"Aku pulang!" serunya riang.

"Selamat datang. Oh, Kyunie! Kau sudah kembali?" kaget sang pemilik rumah.

"Iya, hyung!" sahut pemuda itu riang.

"Syukurlah aku masih menyisakan satu kamar untukmu sampai sekarang," balas pemilik rumah itu lagi.

"He? Memang ada orang baru?" tanya pemuda berambut caramel itu bingung seraya memasuki rumah.

"Ya, dia baru datang minggu kemarin. Dia tampan dan tinggi sekali. Benar-benar tipe mu, deh!" goda sang hyung.

"Berhenti menggodaku, _hyung_!" sahut sang pemuda manis kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang biasa ia gunakan di rumah itu.

"Tunggu, Kyunie! Kamar itu sudah aku-"

BLAM! –tanpa sempat sang hyung mengingatkan, pemuda manis itu sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar tersebut.

Pemuda manis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu melemparkan kopernya sembarangan dan melepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menangkal udara dingin yang menerpa kota itu hari ini. Kota ini memang sering sekali dilanda hujan deras. Membuat kota ini sendiri terkesan suram dan lembab. Tapi, justru itulah yang membuat pemuda manis ini begitu nyaman dengan kota kecil tempat kelahrannya itu.

Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menghirup napas panjang.

"Hng? Baunya berbeda. Tapi, nyaman. Ah, sudahlah," gumamnya seraya mulai memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengapai alam mimpinya.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Aku pulang," gumam pemuda jangkung itu memasuki apartemen –atau mungkin akan lebih pantas disebut rumah- yang kamarnya ia sewa itu dengan pelan.

"Oh, sudah pulang, Changminnie?" sambut seorang pria yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya itu ramah.

"Ya, aku hanya ke toko buku sebentar tadi," sahut Changmin –pemuda jangkung itu melepaskan sepatunya dan menyusunnya di rak yang tersedia.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa hari ini?" tanya sang pemilik apartemen itu lagi.

"Semua masakanmu enak, Jaejoong-_hyung_. Aku mau memakan apapun, kok," sahut Changmin lagi dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya perlahan dan memasuki kamar itu. Langkahnya berhenti dan tubuhnya membeku ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan dan sebuah senyum mulai terkembang di wajahnya ketika menyadari siapa yang tenagh tertidur di kasurnya tersebut.

Ia melangkah mendekat dan memandang wajah itu dari dekat untuk lebih memastikan sebelum kembali menjauh dan duduk di kursi kayu dekat sana untuk membaca buku yang baru saja di belinya tadi.

"Semoga mimpi mu indah, Kyunie-ah," bisiknya dan mulai membaca bukunya dengan serius.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengerang pelan. Ia sudah cukup puas tertidur dan ia rasa saat ini sudah saatnya untuk bangun dan meminta makan pada hyung tersayangnya di dapur.

Ia mulai bangun dari posisi berbaringnya yang tengkurap dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu kamar. Ia mulai menuruni kasur dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan lebih jelas.

Seketika matanya melebar ketika menemukan orang lain dengan kurang ajarnya memasuki kamarnya dan menggunakan meja juga kursinya.

"Hei! Siapa kau?! Jangan seenaknya masuk kamarku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" ucap Changmin dan mulai berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Sedang apa kau di kamarku?!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau yang seenaknya sudah tertidur di kamarku," sahut Changmin santai dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyewa kamar ini sejak seminggu lalu," ucap Changmin lagi yang membuat pipi pemuda manis itu memerah.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, tidak apa," sahut Changmin dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Kyuhyun terdiam terpaku di tempatnya –entah karena terlalu malu atau apa. Yang pasti, ia tak ingin segera beranjak dari kamar itu. Ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Dadanya terasa membuncah oleh sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat ia identifikasikan. Tapi rasa itu begitu menyesakkan dan memaksa untuk di keluarkan. Membuatnya menjadi bimbang dan tak mengerti sendiri.

"Hei," panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin kembali berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Ya?" sahut Changmin.

"Apa... kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Changmin tersenyum, menutup bukunya dan bangkit mendekati Kyuhyun, "Mungkin?" sahut Changmin kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan dengan rasa yang membuncah tak tentu di dadanya itu.

"Dia... siapa?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya meremas dadanya lembut, berusaha meredam detak aneh di jantungnya.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Nah, Kyunie –ini Shim Changmin, penghuni baru rumahku yang nyaman ini~ Kalian harus akrab ya~" jelas Jaejoong riang memperkenalkan 'anak' nya yang baru kepada Kyuhyun.

"Shim Changmin _imnida,"_ ujar Changmin memberikan senyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"C-cho kyuhyun..." sahut Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap karena terpesona akan senyuman Changmin.

'Bodoh! Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya dan langsung jatuh cinta? Kyuhyun bodoh!' seru Kyuhun dalam hatinya memaki dirinya sendiri yang begitu terpesona oleh senyuman Changmin.

"Ayo, mulai makan kalian. Kuharap tak ada yang menyisakan apapun. Termasuk SAYURAN," ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan penekanan penting dalam kata 'sayuran'.

"Jaejoong-_hyung_ kejam!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Diam dan habiskan makanmu. Aku ada kencan, sampai nanti," ucap Jaejoong dan segera meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu dengan berbagai hidangan di hadapan mereka.

Changmin tetap diam dan memulai makannya dengan tenang. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun saat masakan-masakan Jaejoong yang terkenal kelezatannya itu memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menyentuh lidahnya.

Sedangkan di seberang meja Kyuhyun juga mulai melahap makanannya dengan wajah cemberut. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya dan mengembangkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang seketika menjadi cerah itu.

"Hei, Changmin-_ah_," panggil Kyuhyun pada Changmin di hadapannya.

Changmin menatap balik Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan yang akan dicernanya. Dengan susah payah Changmin menelan makanan itu dan menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Kau terlihat lapar sekali. Jadi, aku akan menyisakan semua sayur untukmu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara semanis mungkin.

"Oh? Terima kasih. Akan kuhabiskan," sahut Changmin sambil meneruskan makannya.

'Anda sama sekali tidak berubah ya?' batin changmin sambil tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi.

Suasana kembali sepi dan membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Ia pun kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Ng.. Changmin-ah, apa kau sedang flu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin menelan makanannya dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu, kuperhatikan kau tidak melepaskan syal mu sejak tadi. Padahal di dalam rumah sudah cukup hangat," sahut Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Changmin sedikit menegang –jeda sedikit sebelum Changmin membalas, "Ah, ini hanya kebiasaan saja,"

"Kebiasaan? Memangnya kau lahir di negara mana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kritis.

"Ng... Irlandia," sahut Changmin asal.

"Wow! Keren! Apa di sana dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lumayan," sahut Changmin kembali.

"Irlandia itu seperti apa? Ayo, ceritakan," pinta Kyuhyun.

Changmin terdiam dan meletakkan mangkuk juga sumpitnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas hidangan yang telah ia makan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun balik.

"Irlandia negara yang Indah dan memiliki sebuah legenda yang unik," jelas Changmin.

"Legenda?"

"Ya, legenda tentang Dullahan. Kau tahu?" sahut Changmin.

"Dullahan? Ng... setan tanpa kepala itu, 'kan?" sahut Kyuhyun polos.

"Hahaha, lalu –apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Changmin.

"Ng... mereka mengunjungi rumah-rumah warga. Mengetuk pintu rumahnya di tengah malam dna jika kita membuka pintu untuk mereka, maka kita akan dibawa ke dunia sana bersama dengan genangan darah kita," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau lumayan tahu banyak ya? Tapi, Dullahan itu bukannya tak berkepala. Mereka memiliki kepala hanya saja mereka membawa kepala mereka di pelukan mereka. Bukan di atas leher mereka. Lalu, tak semua Dullahan itu berkeinginan untuk membunuh," jelas Changmin sambil menegak airnya.

"Hee, kenapa mereka tak meletakkan kepala mereka di atas leher mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun berlanjut.

"Itu karena mereka ingin melihat lebih jauh dan lebih jelas dari siapapun. Ia ingin segera menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya," jelas Changmin lagi.

"Apa... yang mereka cari?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai larut dalam cerita.

"Cinta masa lalu mereka –untuk menepati janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan dahulu," ujar Changmin seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku sesaat, "Kenapa... Changmin terlihat seperti ingin menangis?"

Dengan terburu Kyuhyun menghabiskan sisa makanannya dan mencuci piring kotornya dan beranjak menyusul Changmin. Diketuknya pelan pintu yang membatasi kamar Changmin dengan ruang lain dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan bersaha melihat menembus gelap kamar Changmin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mulai terbiasa dengan kamar gelap bercahayakan cahaya semu dari bulan sempurna malam itu.

"Changmin?" panggilnya lagi pada Changmin yang tengah terduduk di balkon kamar it sambil menatap bulan.

"Mereka tersesat," ucap Changmin pelan.

"Mereka? Siapa?" sahut Kyuhyun bingung dengan ucapan tiba-tiba dari Changmin.

"Dullahan itu tersesat dalam waktu," lanjut Changmin.

"Eh?"

"Mereka kehilangan orientasi mereka akan waktu. Hanya terus menunggang kuda hitam mereka menembus cahaya bulan. Mengangkat tinggi kepala mereka. Mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar hingga menebus janji mereka," ucap Changmin mengakhiri ucapannya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Changmin, kau... menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Mereka tak memilih untuk menjadi Dullahan. Jika bisa meminta, mereka juga ingin terinkarnasi. Bukannya abadi dalam waktu dengan tubuh yang tak sempurna seperti itu," ucap Changmin parau.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Changmin perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin.

"Mereka lelah. Mereka amat lelah. Melihat semuanya berubah dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam waktu," lanjut Changmin lagi. Air mata tak mengalir di pipinya. Hanya segaris senyum sedih yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Senyum yang seolah mampu merobek hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan pipi Changmin dan tersenyum pada pemuda jangkung itu, "Selain rasa sedih, kurasa mereka juga merasakan debaran semangat dan cinta,"

"Eh?"

"Tiap melewati satu waktu dan kota ataupun desa, sebuah debaran pasti menghampiri mereka. Debar tak sabar itu seolah mampu meledakkan dada mereka. Berbagai tanya tentang orang yang dicintainya itu berlintasan tak tentu di kepala mereka yang terpisah itu. Ya 'kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Tanya tentang 'apa dia ada di sini?' atau 'apa sekarang ia telah berinkarnasi?' atau 'apa aku akan menemukannya saat ini?' atau mungkin 'akankah ia masih mengingatku dan mencintaiku?'. Semua pertanyaan itu terlintas d kepalanya dan membuat debar gugup bahagia. Bukan begitu?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin tersenym lembut dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun halus, "Kuharap, orang yang di cintai Dullahan itu masih mencintai Dullahan itu sendiri atau setidaknya, orang itu bisa mencintai Dullahan itu untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Changmin seraya membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, kuharap begitu," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Changmin.

"Ne, Kyuhyun, jika... kau adalah sosok yang dicari sang Dullahan itu, apa yang akan kau rasakan?" tanya Changmin berbisik lembut.

"Aku akan merasa sangat beruntung!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat dan melepaskan pelukan Changmin.

"Hee, kenapa?"

"Habis, tiu berarti dia adalah sosok yang sangat dicintai. Buktinya, Dullahan itu tak menyerah sama sekali untuk menemukan ia kembali. Meski pun Dullahan adalah sosok yang menakutkan tanpa kepala di atas leher mereka, aku akan tetap mencintai Dullahan itu. Aku akan membalas semua keteguhan dan rasa sabar ia untuk menungguku kembali terlahir sebagai sosok yang sama," ucap Kyuhyun dengan rasa tulus dari hatinya.

Changmin tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun, dielusya lembut kepala sosok yang dicintainya ia dan menggumamkan terima kasih tulus dari dasar hatinya.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tunggulah di sini, pangeran. Saya akan segera kembali menjemput Anda saat kudeta ini mereda," ucap seorang prajurit dengan zirah hitam segellap malam tak berbulan itu._

"_Tidak mau! Bersembunyilah di sini besamaku. Kerajaanku sudah kehilangan separuh kekuatannya. Kau hanya akan mati konyol di sana!" bantah sang pangeran menggengam erat tangan sosok yang akan meinggalkannya itu._

_Sosok itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengembalikan kejayaan Anda, dengan begitu, saya yang hina ini dapat mempersunting Anda, tuanku,"_

_Keduanya terdiam sesaat hingga sang pangeran membuka mulutnya, "Janjikan satu hal padaku,"_

_Sosok dengan zirah kelam itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum membuka matanya dan berkata, "Saya akan menjemput Anda apapun yang terjadi. Karena itu tunggulah saya di sini,"_

_Sang pangeran tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi yang tergores pedang itu, "Akan kutunggu sampai kapan pun,"_

_Sosok dengan zirah itu tersenyum lebar sebelum memasang kembali wajahnya yang serius dan berbalik. Menyongsong perang yang beresiko mengambil nyawanya. Dengan gesit sosok itu menunggang kudanya, menarik keluar pedangnya dan mengibaskannya pada para pelaku kudeta terhadap kerajaan besar yang sejak kecil ia layani itu._

_Meraung bagai hewan buas seraya menebas puluhan manusia. Menjadikan tubuhnya bermandikan darah segar yang berasal dari korbannya di malam itu. Matanya menatap nyalang pada semua pengkhianat kerajaan itu. Membalaskan dendam untuk sang pangeran tercinta yang terbunuh ayahnya._

_Sebuah panah terarah kepadanya –tepat mengenai kuda hitamnya yang mengikik sakit dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tubuhnya terbanting keras namun dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mengelak sebelum sebuah tombak dapat melubangi lehernya._

"_Aaaaaagh!" raungnya bergema di malam itu._

_Dengan buas ia menebas semua yang berada di dekatnya. Napasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat lebam dan goresan pedang. Ia terus menyerang membabi buta hingga ia merasakan sakit sesaat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap untuknya._

"_Aku... tidak akan mati..." sumpahnya sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri._

_Sosok dengan zirah hitam itu terbangun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya dan ia merasakan sakit di lehernya. Ia pun mencoba meraba lehernya hingga ia tersadar akan sebuah mimpi buruk-_

'_Kepalaku?! Dimana kepalaku?!'_

_Teriaknya panik tanpa suara. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh –ia masih dapat melihat dan mendengar meski tanpa kepala. Ia pun mulai berjalan berkeliling diantara tumpukan tulang belulang manusia itu, meraba mencari keberadaan kepalanya._

_Ia pun melihat sebuah gundukan kecil di sana, ia mengangkatnya dan menemukan kepalanya dengan wajah penuh lebam dan mata yang tertutup._

'_Hei, bangunlah,'_

_Dan perlahan mata itu terbuka, menampakkan bola mata yang amat dikenalnya._

'_Ayo, kita jemput pangeran kita,'_

_Wajah itu tersenyum. Sosok itu kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas lehernya, menggunakan sebuah sobekan kain agar kepala itu tetap di tempatnya. Dan ia bisa mengambil alih kepalanya kembali. Sosok itu berjalan terseok, mencari gua dimana ia menyembunyikan sang pangeran._

"_Pangeran, saya kembali," ucapnya dengan nada sopan dan wajah tertunduk._

_Merasa tak ada jawaban, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika matanya terbelalak._

"_Aaaaaaghh! Huwaaaaa!" tangisnnya bergema di hutan lebat itu._

_Di hadapannya terduduk sebuah mayat yang telah menjadi belulang kering. Meski begitu, ia masih tetap bisa mengenalinya –itu sosok pangangerannya. Sosok yang ia cinta setulus hatinya. Pakaian kerajaan itu –warna biru yang masih terlihta lembut meski telah termakan cuaca dan usia itu –ia sangat hafal pakaian itu. Pakaian kerajaan kesukaan pangerannya._

_Perlahan ia merangkak mendekati belulang ia dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Ikatan kain di lehernya mengendur dan membiarkan kepalanya berguling ke dalam pangkuan belulang sang pangeran. Pelukannya amat lembut –ia takut jika pelukannya akan menghancurkan belulang sang pangeran._

_Ia terus menangis hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tertulis di dinding gua itu._

_Maaf, aku sudah tak bisa lagi bertahan. Maafkan aku karena lemah. Meski begitu, aku akan tetap menunggumu di masa depan saat kita berinkarnasi. Pastikan kau menemukanku, Changmin-ssi._

_Dan tangisan sosok itu mengeras. Menyesali dirinya yang menjadi abadi dan tak dapat berinkarnasi._

'_Saya... akan menepati janji saya. Apapun bentuk saya saat ini,'_

**.**

**.**

**Dullahan / Forever After (c) Me**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Horror, Mistery, Angst**

**Warn: Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar kamarnya. Setelah memastikan syalnya menjeran erat lehernya dan posisi kepalanya yang lurus, Changmin pun keluar kamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, belikan kecap juga!" seru pemilik apartemen nyaman itu pada sosok pemuda berambut karamel di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bilang!" balas pemuda berambut karamel itu.

"Kau saja yang tidak dengar, Evil!" raung Jaejoong jengkel.

"Kau saja yang tak becus bicara, hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Changmin yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya dan menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati kedua orang itu dan berbicara, "Biar aku saja yang beli sekarang,"

"Ah, Changmin? Tidak, tidak usah. Biar evil ini saja yang keluar dan membelinya," putus Jaejoong seenaknya.

"Enak saja! Masih untung aku bantu belanja!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, biar aku saja, hyung," ujar Changmin lagi seraya berlalu menuju pintu.

Ia mengenakan sepatunya dan berbalik sebentar sebelum benar-benar keluar rumahnya, "Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil Changmin tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengkaku dan menoleh gugup. Pelukan Changmin dimalam itu yang ia terima mudahnya entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi sangat canggung dengan Changmin. Meski ia dan Changmin sudah menetapkan kejadian itu sebagai 'bukan apapun', hatinya tetap saja tak tenang dan terus bergemuruh hebat saat Changmin menatap dan berbicara padanya.

"Y-ya?" sahutnya.

"Mau kubelikan apa nanti?" tawar Changmin.

"Ta-taiyaki, yang rasa co-cokelat," sahut Kyuhyun masih tergagap.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu," ucap Changmin dan berbalik pergi.

'Hahh... selalu saja berdebar begitu...' batin Kyuhyun pasrah.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda," salam sapa sang penjaga kasir pada Changmin yang hanya membalasnya dengan wajah senyum ramah. Ia berjalan di jalan kota kecil itu dengan langkah kecil. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut di sore itu.

Perlahan, ia mendekati toko kecil yang menjual kue berbentuk ikan itu dan menyapa ramah sang penjual, "Paman, taiyaki cokelatnya tiga,"

"Tunggu sebentar anak muda," sahut sang paman ramah dan mulai membungkuskan tiga kue berbentuk ikan denga isi pasta cokelat itu pada Changmin.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, paman," ucap Changmin ramah kemudian berbalik meninggalkan toko kecil itu.

Hari sudah semakin sore, menyinari bumi dengan sinar-sinar metahari yang kini berwarna kemerahan. Changmin memeluk belanjaannya di depan dadanya dan bersenandung sebuah lagu lama yang didapatnya ketika masih mengabdi dalam kerajaan Kyuhyun dulu. Lagu penuh nostalgia kehidupannya sebagai manusia normal.

"Kyaaaa!"

Teriakan seorang perempuan membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke dalam lorong yang baru saja ia lewati. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis yang tengah dihimpit beberapa lelaki berbadan besar. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri.

Changmin mendecih rendah dan berjalan mendekat, "Kakak, sebaiknya kau lepaskan gadis itu," sapanya ramah pada para preman itu.

"Huhh?! Mau apa kau, kurus?" sahut salah seorang diantara mereka yang disambut tawa oleh teman-teman se-geng nya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti kakak-kakak sekalian jika kalian mau melepaskan gadis itu," ucap Changmin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Jangan sok jago, kau!" seru salah satu lelaki besar itu dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Changmin. Namun dengan mudah Changmin mengelak. Ia merundukkan tubuh tingginya dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat di ulu hati dang penyerang barusan. Membuat lelaki kekar itu pingsan seketika.

"Brengsek!" seru lelaki yang lain dan mulai menyerangi Changmin dengan tonjokkan bertubi yang semuanya bisa Changmin elak dengan mudah. Changmin melepaskan satu pukulan telak di tengkuk dan mengirim lelaki kekar itu pada kegelapan.

Sisa dua orang dan sepertinya mereka berencana menyerang bersama. Changmin mengeratkan pelukan satu tangannya pada belanjaannya dan bersiaga. Satu pria menyerang secara frontal dan mengundang senyum dari Changmin. Dengan mudah Changmin memukul keras tengkuk lelaki itu dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan mudah.

Lelaki terakhir tampak begtiu tertekan dengan situasi. Dengan lengah ia menonjok Changmin membabi buta namun dengan mudah Changmin menangkisnya. Changmin baru saja akan membuat lelaki itu pingsan sampai seseorang dari lelaki yang telah ia kalahkan kembali bangkit dengan botol bir di genggamannya.

Changmin tak sempat mengelak, botol bir itu menghantam kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya yang memang terpisah dari tubuhnya berguling ke tanah.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak sang gadis ketakutan. Berpikir bahwa lelaki kekar itu telah membunuh Changmin.

"Ahahahahaha!" para lelaki yang tersisa itu tertawa. Namun, tawa mereka segera berhenti ketika sebuah kabut sewarna belerang mulai mengalir dari leher Changmin dan mengelubungi mereka. Tangan Changmin bergerak –membuat kedua lelaki itu terdiam ketakutan.

Perlahan kabut kuning itu memadat dan membentuk sebuah sabit besar di tangan Changmin. Dan berayun cepat menuju leher kedua lelaki itu. Kedua lelaki itu gemetar ketakutan sebelum pingsan karena ketakutan. Sabit besar itu berhenti tepat beberapa inchi dari leher kedua pria itu dan menghilang menjadi kabut.

Changmin melangkah mendekati kepalanya yang jatuh dan meletakkannya kembali di atas lehernya dan menghampiri gadis itu, "Kau tak apa?" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Plak! –gadis itu menampar keras tangan Changmin yang terjulur, "Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi kau, MONSTER!"

Dan gadis itu berlalu cepat meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap sedih tangannya yang ditampik.

"Monster... ya?"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Aku pulang," ucap Changmin sesampainya ia di rumah yang Jaejoong sewakan kamarnya itu.

"Selamat datang, Changmin! Terima kasih sudah membelikan kecap," sambu Jaejoong ramah.

"Tak masalah, Jaejoong-hyung," sahut Changmin dan segera berlalu menuju ruang TV.

"Ini, Taiyaki yang kau mau," ucap Changmin seraya menyodorkan bungkusan kerta cokelat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dari duduknya dan berbalik pada Changmin, "Oh, iya, terima kasih, Minnie,"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Ah! Tidak! Anu, itu... panggilan itu- anu... ngg... maaf, kau pasti tidak su-"

"Tidak, kau boleh memanggilku begitu, kok," potong Changmin cepat dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam –seolah ada sebuha kerinduan dalam diri mereka. Mereka terus menatap hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka, "_You two can kiss already, you know?_"

"Hyung!" bantah Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Changmin hanya tertawa pelan, menikmati suasana ini meski hatinya tengah gelisah. Teriakan gadis itu padanya membuat hatinya sakit, ia tahu kalau sosoknya itu bagai sosok monster. Namun, bukankah ia telah berbaik hati menyelamatkan gadis itu? Tak bisakah semua orang menerimanya dengan tulus?

"Changmin?" panggil seseorang membuatnya tersentak tersadar.

"Oh, ya? Ada apa, hyung?" sahut Changmin.

"Minnie, kau sedang ada masalah?" kini Kyuhyun yang bersuara. Wajah sedih Changmin barusan sungguh membuatnya gelisah dan khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku ke kamar dulu, ya,"ucap Changmin dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang menatap punggungnya khawatir.

Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung Changmin yang menjauh. Merasakan sebuah deja vu. Sebuah bayangan terlintas di matanya. Bayangan gelap –Changmin yang memakai sebuah zirah hitam dan-

"Ukh!" erangnya dan meremas kepalanya.

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong segera.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Hanya... pusing –sedikit," bantah Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap punggung Changmin yang baru saja menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Kita... pernah bertemu sebelumnya 'kan, Changminnie?" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik menuju dapur.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Ahahahaha~" tawa para penghuni kota itu bergema sepanjang jalan sepi kota kecil terpencil itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak soal pendatang baru kita, nona kecil," ucap salah seorang pria di sana menahan tawanya.

"Aku tak berbohong, sungguh! Kepala orang itu terpisah dari tubuhnya dan ia masih bisa bergerak!" teriak gadis itu frustasi.

"Ahahahaha~" tawa orang-orang itu kembali bergema hingga seseorang mengintrupsi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau itu sungguhan?" ucap seorang pria lain di sana.

'Hei, hei, jangan bilang kau percaya ucapan gadis ini?" sahut yang lain.

"Aku pernah dengar tentang makhluk seperti itu. Namanya... Dullahan," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Dullahan?" ulang yang lain.

"Ya, mereka berbahaya. Mereka harus di musnahkan," ucap pria itu melanjutkan.

"Hei... jika dia memang berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau... kita bunuh saja malam ini?"

"Bunuh... sang Dullahan..."

.

.

TBC

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku tak tahu lagi sudah berapa waktu yang kulalui tanpa beranjak dari tempatku terduduk saat ini. Tak lagi kupedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kakiku yang mulai membusuk tak terpasok darah segar karena terus kulipat erat._

_Aku tetap di sini, menunggunya. Sesuai dengan janjiku waktu itu. _

_Di luar cekungan gua tempatku bersembunyi, badai tengah mengamuk hebat dan udara semakin dingin menusuk tulangku. Kueratkan pakaianku dan memejamkan mata. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur tapi aku takut._

_Aku takut jika Changmin-ssi menjemputku dalam keadaan aku yang tertidur. Aku ingin menyambutnya._

_Aku ingin beranjak dari sini tapi aku masih juga takut._

_Aku takut ia pikir aku mengkhianatinya dengan beranjak dari sini. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tetap di sini. Sampai kapan pun, hingga Tuhan memutuskan waktuku untuk segera berinkarnasi._

**.**

**.**

**Forever After (c) Me**

**MinKyu/ChangKyu**

**T**

**Typo(s), etc**

**Mystery, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Horror**

**.**

**.**

Matahari belum juga nampak di pagi buta itu, meski begitu –pemuda itu telah terbangun. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit hitam di angkasa sana. Sesekali matanya mengerjap menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Pemuda dengan perawakan manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh tidur jika tak ingin melihat mimpi itu lagi!" gumamnya penuh tekad yang kuat.

Memang, sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini pemuda itu mengalami mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, ia terus mengalami mimpi yang sama.

Mimpi di mana ia berada di suatu tempat yang asing baginya sendirian tanpa seorangpun yang menemani. Hanya bisa mengamati tubuhnya sendiri yang membusuk perlahan secara alami. Mengeratkan pakaian saat malam badai yang dingin.

Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia tunggu. Yang bisa ia ingat dari mimpinya adalah sebuah sosok dengan punggung yang terlihat hangat yang terlapis pakaian zirah hitam nan gagah.

Matanya baru saja akan menutup kembali ketika sebuah ketukan keras di rumah yang di tempatinya itu di ketuk keras dari luar.

"Bukakan pintunya!" perintah sang pengetuk.

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu untuk membukannya berhubung sang pemilik rumah, Kin Jaejoong sedang pergi dan mungkin akajn kembali beberapa hari kedepan.

"Maaf, Jaejoong-hyung sedang tak ada di tempat," sambut Kyuhyun pada beberapa pria yang berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan sebuah obor di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kami tak ada perlu dengan Jaejoong-ssi. Kami kemari untuk menyelesaikan urusan kami dengan penghuni baru di sini," sahut pria itu.

"Maksud Anda, Shim Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ya! Dimana makhluk itu?! Suruh dia keluar!" seru para pria itu murka. Mereka mengangkat satu lagi tangan mereka yang memegang senjata tajam yang membuat Kyuhyun sontak mundur dari posisinya.

"Ch-changmin salah apa?" cicit pelan Kyuhyun ketakutan. Wajah-wajah marah itu terlihat makin seram hanya dengan penerangan remang dari obor yang mereka pegang.

Salah satu pria itu maju mendekati Kyuhyun yang semakin mundur dan berusaha menutup pintu. Pria itu dengan keras menyentak terbuka pintu yang berusaha di tutup oleh Kyuhyun dan menjambak rambut sang pemuda manis yang tengah ketakutan itu.

"Jangan kau coba menyembunyikan monster itu, anak iblis!" seru ria itu tampak murka.

"Sa-sakit... lepaskan..." mohon Kyuhyun dengan setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Dia pasti bersekongkol dengan monster itu! Bunuh saja anak iblis ini!" seru salah seorang dari kumpulan pria itu yang langsung di setujui oleh para pria lainnya yang mengangkat sabit mereka tinggi-tinggi dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis ketakutan.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN SEMUA GILA, LEPASKAN!" seru Kyuhyun panik. Suaranya yang parau karena tangis membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam di malam itu.

Salah seorang pria dengan parang di tangannya mendekati Kyuhyun dan siap membunuh pemuda manis di hadapannya itu dengan sekali tebas.

"Jangan! Jangan...! JANGAAAANN!" seru Kyuhyun menangis ketakutan. Dipejamkannya erat metanya, menunggu sakit menghampirinya. Namun semua itu tidak ia rasakan, yang ia rasakan justru cengkraman di rambutnya terlepas dan sebuah cairan hangat membasahi dada dan wajahnya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah –sebuah punggung, yang ia kenali betul sebagai punggung yang ia rinduka. Punggung yang dimiliki sosok yang selalu menghiasi buah tidurnya tiap malam.

"Chang...min..." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Changmin tak membalas panggilan Kyuhyun dan kembali mengangkat tinggi sabit besarnya di atas kepala. Sabit itu berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan bagai emas murni yang indah. Tetesan darah mengaliri ujung sabit itu, menghujani tubuh tanpa kepala itu perlahan, tetes demi tetes.

"MONSTER SIALAN!" seru salah seorang pria di sana dan menyerbu berusaha menusukkan pisau di tangannya ke tubuh Changmin. Changmin tak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia hanya melemparkan sesuatu kepangkuan Kyuhyun dan mengayunkan sabitnya lebih cepat dibandingkan langkah pria itu.

Ujung sabit itu menembus dada pria tua itu. Darah membuncah deras saat Changmin mencabut sabitnya dari tubuh pria tua itu. Semua terdiam sesaat, beberapa dari pria-pria itu berteriak takut dan berlarian sedangkan beberapa sisanya tetap di tempat dengan wajah takut dan gentar.

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu berjalan, mendekat perlahan dengan tangan yang mengacungkan sabit besar itu. Kikikan kuda tanpa kepala tak jauh dari sosok tanpa kepala itu membuat pria-priaa yang tersisa makin gentar dan berjalan mundur menjauh.

"Hwaaaaa!" –salah seorang dari mereka menyerang Changmin tanpa perhitungan dan segera menjadi korban lainnya di malam itu. Sabit yang dipegang Changmin dengan mudah membelah tengkorak pria itu layaknya membelah semangka di musim panas.

Pria itu terjatuh dengan kepala yang terbelah dua mengenaskan.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan dengan wajah shock mulai menangis. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk, segenap ingatan yang seolah pernah hilang memasuki kepalanya.

Kudeta itu.

Janji itu.

Sosok dengan zirah itu.

Changmin nya.

Dan... Dullahan itu...

Semuanya... ia ingat, semuanya.

Perlahan ia memeluk kepala yang berada dipangkuannya. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi wajah dengan mata tertutup damai itu. Ia mengangkat kepala itu dan membawa telinga itu mendekat ke bibirnya.

"Terima kasih... sudah menjemputku... Changmin..." bisiknya diantara isaknya.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan bibir itu membentuk senyuman hangat. Di depan Kyuhyun sendiri, sosok Changmin tanpa kepala masih saja membunuh sisa-sia pria di sana dengan bringas tak kenal ampun bagai kehilangan kewarasan. Pisau-pisau yang menancap ditubuhnya seolah tak berefek sama sekali dengan segala gerakannya.

"Sudah cukup... ayo, kita pulang," bisik Kyuhyun lagi dengan lebih jelas di hadapan kepala itu yang senyumannya semakin melebar.

Sontak, geraka tubuh Changmin berhenti. Sabit di genggamannya kembali menjadi kabut diantara tubuhnya. Perlahan Changmin berbalik, membiarkan satu pria yang tersisa melarikan diri dengan terikan ketakutan di belakangnya.

Sosok itu perlahan mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk. Genangan darah menciptakan suara kecipak kecil saat ia melangkah justru bagai lantunan lagu pengiring mereka.

Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri dari duduknya, memeluk kepala Changmin di depan dadanya bagai memeluk sebuket bunga di hari pernikahan. Rambutnya yang terbasahi darah seolah tertudungi sebuah kain merah penghias gaun pernikahannya.

Changmin mendekat dan mengulurkan satu tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka bergandengan layaknya sepasang pengantin. Suara kecipak kecil di atas genangan darah seolah menjadi lagu pengantin yang mengiringi langkah mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, memandang sosok Changmin di sampingnya dna kembali menunduk untuk meneteskan air matanya.

Sinar rembulan mengiringi langkah mereka yang mulai memasuki hutan lebat, seolah sebuah gereja dengan pastur tengah menunggu mereka di tengahnya. Menjadi tempat mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati. Janji setia untuk selamanya.

Keduanya kemudian berhenti seolah telah tiba di depan altar pernikahan mereka. Keduanya saling berhadapan, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin dan ia tahu kalau Changmin pun tengah tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kepala Changmin, membiarkannya terjatuh dan memeluk Changmin erat. Isak tangis kembali terdengar di malam itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berbisik, "Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu begini. Kumohon maafkan aku, Changmin... kumohon..."

Changmin sendiri hanya membawa tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun dan membawa pria manis itu makin dalam pelukannya.

"Cukup... kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku. Sudah cukup. Kau bisa tenang sekarang, Changmin." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi sebelum sosok dihadapannya mulai menghilang perlahan sebagai kabut sewarna emas.

"Terima kasih... sudah menepati janjimu, Changmin," bisik Kyuhyun pada kabut itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik.

**.**

**.**

"Mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita hari ini! Cho Kyuhyun!" seru sang pembawa acara semangat.

Tak lama munculah seorang pria manis dengan tangan melambai kecil pada penonton di studio. Wajahnya tampak berseri, efek dari make up yang di terimanya.

"Apa kabar Anda, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya sang pembawa acara memulai.

"Baik, sangat baik!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana liburan Anda, kudengar kota kecil Anda baru saja mendaat musibah dengan banyak korban jiwa?" tanya sang pembawa acara lagi.

"Itu liburan yang mengesankan meski agak menakutkan," sahut Kyuhyun yang mengundang tawa para penonton.

"Anda bisa saja," tawa sang pembawa acara.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa bertemu orang yang berharga untukku dari masa lalu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Seorang yang spesialkah?" tanya sang pembawa acara memancing.

"Ya, dia orang yang kucintai," sahut Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum sedih.

"Apa Anda punya rencana untuk bertemu dengannya lagi mungkin?" lanjut sang pembawa acara.

"Dia... sudah menghilang untuk selamanya," ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah menunduk.

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum sang pembawa acara melanjutkan, "Baiklah, karena suasana menjadi suram begini –sebaiknya kita anggil saja bintang tamu kedua kita hari ini. Anda tak keberatan untuk berbagi popularitas buka, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Ah, tentu saja," sahut Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecil.

"Oke! Langsung saja kita panggil pendatang baru kita... MAX!" seru sang host semangat.

Tepuk riuh menggema di studio itu menyambut sang bintang tamu kedua. Dan keluarlah sosok tinggi menjulang dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh proporsional. Wajahnya terlihat sediki kekanakan memang karena faktor usianya. Sang artis melambaikan tangannya sebentar.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya, berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya seolah ingin memastikan penglihatannya.

"Silahkan, kau bisa duduk di samping Kyuhyun-ssi, Max," ucap snag pembawa acara.

"Terima kasih," sahut Max dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih saja mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik dari Max.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mata Max membalas tatapannya, dengan sedikit gugup Kyuyun berusaha mengontrol napasnya.

'Dia tak mungkin Changmin-mu, Kyuhyun! Tenangkan dirimu!' batin Kyuhyun panik.

Namun, sebuah bisikan pelan dari Max membuat semua presepsinya runtuh seketika,

"Janjiku bukan hanya untuk menjemputmu. Janjiku lebih luas dari itu. Janjiku adalah... untuk hidup dan bahagia bersamamu, pangeran. Ah, ani, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Dan senyum lembut pun mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun, untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Begitulah ceritanya. Pada akhirnya sang Dullahan pun dapat berinkarnasi layaknya manusia lain. Ia pun menjalani kehidupan bahagia bersama cinta masa lalunya atas izin Tuhan.

Nah, cerita apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?

Vampire?

Werewolf?

Mermaid?

Lucifer?

Sphinx?

Atau... kau punya ide yang lain? Hm?

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
